


Suggestive Hoodies and A Flirt Master Equals Hilarity

by ShadowFoxDemon27



Series: Sielutale One-Shots [1]
Category: Sielutale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #proud, Adult Seriff - Freeform, All I see is 6"5' Sexiness - Freeform, Also How did I do this font thing - Freeform, Good On Me, Guys Its Fucking 12 in the morning, Hes still awkward sometimes - Freeform, Ive never fonted things before in my life - Freeform, Look at Me Guys, M/M, Prince Seriff - Freeform, Prolly the most I've done in a while, So many tags, Successfully I Mean, Took me Five minutes after posting to Realize I hadnt put Tags, Where did that awkward teen go - Freeform, Yay Multiverse - Freeform, dunno, im so smart, is not as gentlemanly as he may seem - Freeform, smooth af, what am I doing with my life, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27
Summary: Stretch thought it would be hilarious to see the others react to his vulgar hoodies....He just didnt count on Seriff to do what he did..





	Suggestive Hoodies and A Flirt Master Equals Hilarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Multiverse Manor AU, where all the Sanses and Papyrus' live in the same house. 
> 
> Pacifist Route! Seriff is 27 years old, heir to the throne, and no longer a angsty lil shit. Now he's a smooth talking sexy ass motherfucker. 
> 
> Story inspired by this post about Stretch wearing various sexual hoodies: https://mistresskittensden.tumblr.com/post/161380114217/fandomsins-muskka-ursik-l-in-junk-mind
> 
> Seriffs prince attire based by Kimsinhyuls Uf Papyrus King AU: https://shadowfox275.tumblr.com/post/161412881016/kimsinhyul-king-au-sketch

Blueberry didn’t know whether or not to feel amused, or exasperated at his brothers recent mischief.

 

Lately, Stretch has decided to mess with everyone in the house by wearing hoodies with extremely suggestive lines on them, such as “ORGASM DONOR” or “SPITTERS ARE QUITTERS”

 

And those were just the mildest ones so far.

 

While the Lust variants thought the Hoodies were amusing, everyone else were having mixed feelings of amusement, exasperation, and disgust.

 

At this point it was mostly disgust,

 

Blue made a face as the Honey loving skeleton entered the kitchen with a new hoodie on: “TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE SLUT, NAME ONE GUY I HAVENT FUCKED.”

 

He could only hope this wouldn’t last long.

 

* * *

 

 Damn, Seriff was tired.

 

A week he’s had to deal with jumped up pollies trying to kiss his non-existent ass, deal with this stupid Princely outfit because he couldn't wear anything else, all while smiling politely and having to try and hold his accent at bay because “they couldn’t understand him.”

 

And yet they didn’t make the guy with the thick Russian accent tone down _his_ accent.

 

 

Bloody Bastards.

 

 

Right now, all The Aussie wanted to do was go back home, change out of his Princely formal attire, and fuckin sleep for a week…

 

The one-armed skeleton opened the door to the manor, and was about to call out when Stretch entered the entrance area. 

.... 

...... 

He was wearing a black hoodie with a red box holding white lettering that read, “COME IN ME BRO”

 

Silence reined upon the two, both blinking in surprise at the others attire. Seriff was blinking because of Stretch's hoodie, and Stretch blinking because of Seriffs attire. 

 

**[ACT]**

*Back Away       *Charm  
*Judge Him       *Flirt

 

 

*Flirt

 

 

Seriff smirked, walking up to the other skeleton and pinning him to the wall by towering over him. Placing his hand on the wall next to Stretch's head, his Judgement eye casted a blue glow upon them as he spoke, "I would love to come on ya. But my only question is, should I knock..."  His head tilted forward, finishing with a seductive whisper near where the others ear would be, "Or should I slam right in?"

 

Satisfied with the bright orange blush overtaking the others face and noises of utter disbelief, Seriff turned around and strolled up the stairs to change.

 

Maybe this week wasnt so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

By the time Seriff was seated for dinner with the rest of the skeletons, he noticed that Stretch had changed out of his suggestive hoodie back into his usual orange one.

 

"Oh? What happened to the one you had on earlier Stretch? I thought it was rather amusing."

 

"SO YOU SAW IT TOO SERIFF?" Blueberry inquired, looking at the taller Sans as he served dinner. Seriff nodded, "Yes, I noticed it when I came this afternoon. Did he change afterwards?"

 

"YES, THANK DELTA FOR THAT." Edge huffed from his seat, scowling at the thought of those horrendous hoodies.

 

 **"DO YOU PERHAPS KNOW WHY HE STOPPED SERIFF? THE PEASANT REFUSES TO TELL US."** Razzberry also huffed, looking at the taller Sans.

 

"Of course he wont tell you..."  Seriff smiled slyly, "Its a secret among two bros after all."

 

Several chairs down, Stretch choked on his honey.


End file.
